


Need.

by inadase



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Halex, Multi, Next Gen, OC, Original Character(s), Parentlock, Sherlock - Freeform, hamex, teen next gen, teen parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadase/pseuds/inadase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be explained, despite logic and reason being applied. Alex was this, she was his mystery and the thing he couldn't seem to function without no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes, when you need someone more than you need air in your lungs, nothing else begins to matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the original characters are a mix of my own and other peoples, particular credit to Bee, Shelby, Megs and various Omegle partners for getting this far. Yes, this story isn't linear. But hopefully in the end it will make sense to you.
> 
> CHARACTERS  
> Alex (Alexandrie) Enfield  
> Hamish Watson (Mary and John's son, now lives with Sherlock as a father figure)  
> Anna Holmes (Mycrofts eldest daughter, created by [Teegan](http://the-governments-daughter.tumblr.com/)  
> Eliza Lestrade-Holmes (Adopted daughter of Mycroft and Greg)  
> Otto Lestrade-Holmes (Anthea's son by surrogate, biologically Mycroft's)  
> Daniel Lestrade (From Lestrade's first marriage)  
> William and Tomas Alder (Both Irene's sons, both with different dad's)  
> Jack Anderson (Phillip Anderson's son)  
> Daisy Donovan (Donovan's daughter with Anderson as a father, but they are not together)  
> Grace and Eleanor Dimmock (DI Dimmocks twin nieces)  
> Matilda Hooper (Tilly, Molly's daughter)
> 
> More to be revealed later on.
> 
> FOR MORE SCENARIOS USING THESE CHARACTERS, [CLICK HERE](http://pygmypuffe.tumblr.com/tagged/pau)  
> TO ROLEPLAY WITH MY ALEX, PLEASE SEND ME AN ASK [HERE](http://gunmetalgreyeyes.tumblr.com/ask)

Hamish pulled the curtain aside, the nurse had warned him of what she would find from the grim look as he gave the name at the reception desk, and yet it took all his strength to try and stay calm when he saw her on the hospital bed. The rhythmic beat of the heart monitor was all Hamish could hear aside the low buzzing of the ward. He crossed the room, reaching out for her hand as she stirred gently. She tried to pull at the mask around her face but was far too woozy still, so he tried to help her. She had something to say. She squeezed his hand, or at least tried to. She was so very weak at this stage. “A-a-“

“With my dad,” Hamish interrupted, knowing what she was about to say. “Do you need anything, any help, are you in any pain?” He began stroking her hair, gently, looking around to see if that nurse was still about somewhere. He hated this, seeing her so broken.

“Mish,” Her eyelids fluttered gently, before she tried to focus her grey eyes on him again. “I need you.”


	2. Prologue

The best new years eve ever, at least that’s what Hamish’s wayward cousin had promised. She had a strange crowd of friends, he didn’t understand most of the things she did but she hadn’t exactly given him much choice. Mycroft’s adopted daughter had dragged him out of the house, shouting apologies to John and leaving Hamish just enough time to grab the scarf Mrs. Hudson had given him for Christmas. He didn’t know where Eliza was now, as he sat on the stairs of a stranger’s house and kept glancing at his watch. Most of the people here had a little too much alcohol in their systems, most didn’t even notice him. Less than twenty minutes till midnight, and he would rather have spent it at home in front of the TV.

He wrapped his arms around his sides; there was a draft down the hall that made him shudder. Yet another couple tried to squeeze past, practically crushing him in their eager attempts to get somewhere more private, forcing Hamish off the stairs and towards the open back door. Maybe some fresh air was what he needed, maybe even Eliza was out there, but given the outfit she was in and the outright refusal to wear a coat- he doubted it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pulling his coat tighter still before pushing the door slightly further aside to get out of the overcrowded house. He hadn’t seen her standing, cigarette in hand, tucked behind the back door. He hit her before he had much time to think, her eyes fixed so firmly on the sky she hadn’t bothered to move out of his way. He mumbled and apology, not entirely meaning it but not wanting to be rude all the same. Despite the cold it was quieter out here than inside.

The blonde girl seemed to think the same as she exhaled, smiling at him before muttering, “People, eh? Give them a drink and they become infuriating.”

He nodded, following her eyes back to the sky. “W-“

“Fireworks.” She cut him off, pressing the cigarette to her lips without a glance in his direction. “I never miss them. There’s something about them, ticking time bombs, my dad called it. Being able to explode with just the addition of a flame and yet so captivating when they do…”  
He wasn’t sure if this was a private moment he was intruding on, whether she was speaking more to herself and had just forgotten that there was someone else there. She didn’t look back again until her hand flicked the cigarette gently, ash falling to the ground. She tilted her head slightly, as if trying to figure him out. “Alex.” She said, shifting where she leant against the wall beside the back door.

He was about to ask again what she was talking about before he realised she meant her name. “Hamish,” He stammered in return, watching her carefully as she shifted again. His brain was slow around her, as if it was stunned, forced to slow down just to take her in. The high waisted shorts that just covered enough to keep him guessing, the messy blonde hair that reached her shoulders, legs that went on for far too long. Green eyes, no blue, no grey. It was definitely grey. She laughed lightly, “Well Hamish, enjoy what you see?”

Was he that obvious? He flicked up his coat collar to cover the blush rising in his check, before watching her shift again and finally getting a better idea. He shrugged the coat off, handing it to her. “If you insist on standing out here,” He began, moving towards her, “You’ll need this.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, her smile widening as she stamped the cigarette out on her boot, wrapping his coat around her shoulders. “Real gent, aren’t you?”

He didn’t reply, he just crossed his arms again hoping it would make the cold bite at his bones a little less. He would have gone inside, if he had been able to look away from those eyes. Grey, how had he not been able to tell before? Within seconds they glowed red, purple, orange, reflecting the colours of the lighting up the sky. Alex had been right, captivating was the best way to put it. Even if she had been talking about something else, it didn’t matter now. Hamish stopped thinking about his cousin and if he was going to find her any time soon. He stopped thinking about how much he’d rather be at home. He stopped thinking about how cold he felt as he felt a warm breath on his cheek, as his hands reached for that waist. His ears filled with the noise of explosions, his eyes blinded by colours as he stopped thinking about anything at all as he felt a pair of lips pressed to his, and listened to a whispered voice in his ear. “Happy new year, Hamish.”


	3. Anxious texts

His head ached as he rolled over, noticing the mop of ginger hair that signaled his cousin at the end of the bed. No wonder she was out for the count, she’d had much more last night than even she could handle. But the snores comforted him, at least he could tell she was still breathing. After the state she had been in, barging through the back door and shouting at the top of her lungs, not even noticing Hamish and the green eyed girl. It made his head pound just to think about. He listened to his cousins’ snores still, before they were interrupted with the hum of a phone vibrating. Debating whether to move or not, he heard the hum again and thought that answering it would probably be a smart thing to do. His parents would probably be wondering if he was coming home.

Instead, he had texts from a blocked number. Four. Now five.  
He pressed in the code fast, wondering what the hell was going on. Was it one of those stupid compensation companies?

Your coat. AE  
You left it on me. AE  
I was going to mention but you seemed to be in a rush with your girlfriend. AE  
The ginger one. AE  
Although I guess kissing another girl at midnight wasn’t a great idea. AE  
Immediately, Hamish was confused. Girlfriend? AE? It had to be Alex, she was the only one who could have his coat. It took him a while to type, his vision blurred without his contacts in but he sent a reply.

Alex? How did you get my number? She’s not my girlfriend. HW  
Who is she then? AE  
Cousin. Yeah, we don’t look alike but still family. You said you still have my coat? HW  
Yes. If you want it back you’ll have to see me. AE

Hearing Eliza stir behind him, he put his phone back down on charge instantly. The last thing he wanted was her asking questions. Especially given the mood she would be in from one of her monumental hangovers. As he watched her sit up, struggling to make her face out from the tangle of ginger hair, Hamish reached for his discarded shirt from here he sat in the pile of covers on the floor. She looked even worse than usual. “What time is it?” she croaked, her voice burn out after all the shouting of last night.  
“’bout ten.” He replied, slipping the shirt over his head and pulling it on. “Must be nice, to be up in the morning for once.”  
She grunted back, rolling over whilst he reached his hands up to his hair and messed with it so that it was just the right mix of bedhead and styling. He heard the buzz of a vibrating phone again, his eyes taking a quick glance to where his phone still sat on charge but this time it was Eliza who had unread messages. Hamish picked up her phone, tossing it onto the mix of covers. “Liz, text.”  
She moved again, shuffling around as he readied himself. “Look, dad will be going mad if I don’t leave, plus you look like you could use a few hours peace.” As Eliza sat up, reading her phone, he saw her face fall before her eyes moved to him, nodding. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. Eliza had a habit of dragging other people into trouble, as much as Hamish loved his cousin he wasn’t sure if he was ready for another night like the last. Right now, all he wanted was to head home. He reached for his bag, leaning in to give her a hug and noticing the name “Adler” flash up on her phone again. He made a mental note, letting her roll back under the covers to try and ease her headache before slipping out of her room and down the stairs.

Mycroft and Gregory’s house was much larger than Baker Street, and was spotless. Eliza’s room was by far the messiest thing about it, with her walls covered in a mix of watercolours and acrylics, her doodles on the white walls seemed to make it feel like part of her. The opposite was true with the white walls that governed the rest of the house, only a small “O” on the bedroom door at the end of the hall was a clue that another child lived here. He felt bad for not staying to see his other cousin, Otto, yet knew that the other three were most likely out. Mycroft had given up with Eliza’s blatant ignorance of his rules, and usually left her to her own devices. Their relationship was difficult to say the least. Hamish took the steps two at a time, heading for the large wooden front door and pulling it open quietly, cursing the cold January air. As if this was a reminder, he reached back into his pocket and pulled out his phone to reply.

I need it back, it’s bloody freezing. HW  
He kept his grip tight on the phone, hoping it would vibrate on his walk from Mycroft’s back to 221B. He still held onto it when he took his keys out of his pocket to let himself into the flat. He kept it near when he found the note on the side explaining that John and Sherlock had been called into Scotland Yard, and were sorry to leave him at such short notice but had left food in the fridge to make. His eyes were fixed firmly on it as he made himself a cup of tea, hoping to thaw his frozen fingers slightly and warm him up to normal body temperature again. Hamish kept it within reach all day, his stomach churning each time it flashed hoping that it was finally a reply to instead see that instead he was tagged in a photo from last night or had a spam email again. Even during his Chemistry homework, when his dads still weren’t in and he was debating if he could convince them he was sick enough not to be forced into school the next day, he made sure it sat right next to his textbook.  
It was only around midnight, as he lay in bed trying to figure out if he was still suffering from a hangover or if it was the homework that were causing his migraine that he felt it buzz amongst the sheets, and reached for his phone to see;

Tell me when and where to do the handover. AE

Hamish felt his face crack into a smile, thinking of those eyes. The blue- no, green- no, it was grey. Those grey eyes that lit up beneath the light of the fireworks streaming across the sky. He sent a message with details in, shutting his eyes without even waiting to see her reply. His mind was firmly on those eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Gentleman's honor

First was coffee, nowhere special just a little wander to hand over his coat at lunch, between classes for now. He was in a suit from school, his education cost his parents more than they could afford but it was funny where you could get in with a relative who considered himself the British government. She’d been late to start with, yet even with windswept hair and nails she clearly bit it made no difference. He still found it hard to keep himself from staring into those grey eyes. After coffee was a lunch, Speedys because she said she didn’t have long to spare. Hamish didn’t ask questions, although as she rushed in and tripped over the matt by the door, he thought her eyes looked a little puffier than usual. She’d asked questions about what he wanted to do later in life, what school was like, music he liked and he had tried to do the same but her answers had been so short. Clearly she was just keeping her guard up.  
It was dinner that could be counted as the first, proper date. He’d made excuses with his parents; they were busy on a new case anyway. Something about an orange seller using his business as a front for human trafficking, and the girls each being found with pips in their mouths. Sherlock had been agitated for a week testing each type of orange juice and the way they effected human decay, and with the kitchen in it’s current state, John didn’t ask questions when Hamish said he would be eating out. He’d even struggled to keep his face straight when his dad had explained they wouldn’t be home tonight. The longer he had to spend with Alex the better.

Turning up to the restaurant in a tie felt natural, until she came though the door in jeans and a t-shirt again. This time her eyes were definitely red, she had been crying. He smiled, waving politely to let her know where he was sitting. Her lips formed a smile as she saw him, walking over and making apologies yet again. Alex Enfield had a habit of bad time keeping it seemed; punctuality was not her strong point.  
She barely ate, and Hamish wanted to ask why but thought it could be a bit insensitive. Better to leave it, and he got the check without starters or desserts. Clearly something was off, as her eyes kept straying around the other diners. She nodded to indicate she was listening but her mind seemed to be a million miles away, and as they stood up to leave he noticed she didn’t have a coat yet again. 

“Here,” He insisted, draping his over Alex’s shoulders as they reached the door. She pushed her hands through the sleeves, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile as she reached for his hand.  
“Sorry,” She murmured, “Long day. I thought maybe this would be a nice distraction but…”  
Had she not enjoyed it? Hamish cursed himself for being an idiot; of course dinner was a stupid move. He should have thought of something a little less cheesy.  
“Not like that.” She carried on, cutting though his thoughts, “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have wasted your time.”  
“Waste?” He shook his head, trying to get his mind together. “It’s not a waste. A moment spent with you is never a moment wasted. Alex… I- er, I-“ Hamish stood there stammering and stuttering like an idiot, desperate to try and describe the feeling he had in his stomach as it churned when she stroked her thumb over the top of his finger like she did now. He couldn’t find the right combination of words and letters to explain how perfectly those grey eyes filled his mind during the time he was supposed to be focusing on Amino Acids in his lessons. And as she let his hand slide from hers, he felt he didn’t have to. Alex’s hands reached for his dark curls, leaning up to press her lips to his. His hands found her waist beneath his oversized coat, although this was different from New Years, and not because of the lack of fireworks.

She pressed closer to him, Hamish hoping that she would be able to tell all the things he couldn’t describe from a kiss instead. But as she moved closer, her lips pressing harder, he understood something else. She needed more than just this, and he wasn’t about to ask why. The girl of his dreams was in his arms and he was going to do anything she asked. Standing there for a good fifteen minutes, he finally managed to untangle himself and gain his breath back, wondering if this was just his imagination getting carried away. “Look, I’m not sure if, well if you want to come back to mine then?”  
“Yes. I want to come back to yours; I don’t want to go home alone. I can’t… face that tonight…” Again, she avoided his gaze.  
“Alex,” He asked, “Listen. You don’t have to, it was just a stupid idea. I like you and I don’t want to do anything if… well I’m not going anywhere.”  
Alex sighed. She shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. “Things are going to change for me pretty soon. I can’t explain now, so please don’t ask me to. All you need to know is yes; I want to come home with you if that is what you want. No; I will not regret this in the morning. Yes, this is moving fast but right now I need that.” And as she leant up to kiss him again, he wondered if going home with her was the right thing to do. His lips met hers; he felt like whatever he did in this situation would end badly. He lent away slightly, taking a moment to watch his breath on the cold air before making up his mind. “I want to know you. I want it to mean something. If you aren’t going to give me an explanation then I won’t, I can’t…”

She sniffed and smiled, shaking her head as she took another step back. “Such a gent.” Were Alex’s only words to him as she turned her back, still in his coat and began to walk away from him along the pavement. “You do realize you’ll have to see me again to give it back!” Hamish called after her, almost trying to convince himself as well as offering her a reminder. This wasn’t the last time he would see those eyes. It couldn’t be.


	5. Fallout

It had hurt when a week later he still hadn’t heard from Alex. When he spoke to Jack in school, he seemed to think Hamish was an idiot for not going home with her. Although Jack liked to call everyone an idiot now, since his mother had walked out on him and his dad- leaving the Anderson boys in a mess. As Jack sat in 221B, his feet up on the arms of the sofa, stretched out and flicking between the news channel and some American comedy with canned laughter, Hamish observed him. He read him like a book.  It was easy; something Sherlock had shown him how to do when he was young. Now it just came naturally. Something he usually refused to do on his friends, given the fact he normally found out their secrets in an instant. But Jack was pissing him off, worrying him by saying Hamish might have lost his grey eyed girl by not letting him “shag her brains out”.  
Instantly it was easy to tell he hadn’t been sleeping, partly from his delayed reactions and partly from the way he held his left shoulder (some sort of crick in his neck that was bothering him). His clothes were rumpled an most likely three days old, not covered in Golden Retriever hairs like they usually were when Jack had been sleeping at home.  
“Just turn it off if you can’t pick one,” Hamish spat out, deciding to stop looking so closely. He was beginning to feel like he should never have started reading into Jack in the first place, something was off and he’d obviously been trying to hide it.  The Anderson boy left it on the news channel, turning it down a bit before throwing the remote onto the chair next to Hamish with a thud.

 “Seriously, she was gagging for it. Pity shag, and you go and decide to tell her that you want to go steady? Yeah, she’s legged it and taken your bloody coat with her.”  
“Stop.”  
“And what’s more-“

“Jack, leave it.” He interrupted; tired of being told over and over how he had missed his chance. He wanted to know what he had been missing. “What’s going on? With you?”  
Anderson stiffened, looking at the carpet rather than Hamish as he shrugged.“Jack…” Watson repeated, loosing the friendly touch that had been in his voice earlier.

“You, you read me, didn’t you?” Jack’s voice was already defensive, he sat up instantly and balled his hands into fists. “I knew it, you complete dick! You told me you wouldn’t do that, arsehole.”  
“Well if you were honest with me then-“  
“Fuck off, it’s got nothing to do with you so why would you care?”  
“You’re my _friend_ , or at least as close as I am going to get so-

Jack was on his feet and moving to the door, headed for the stairs out towards the bustling street below when Hamish went to grab his arm. It all moved too fast was Jack’s left fist connected with his jaw, leaving Hamish to stagger backwards.

“Shit-“ Jack’s eyes widened. “Mish, mate, I didn’t mean…”  
“You did.” It hurt to say, he brought his hand up to his face to rub his cheek, his face hurting like hell.  “Just… just get out.”  
“Hamish, I-“

“GET OUT.” He was acting out of pure rage, although sending Jack out on his own was not the best idea. Neither of them seemed to be thinking straight right now. Jack turned, his head held lower than before and took the stairs down to street level two at a time, slamming the front door behind him to leave Hamish alone in the flat. As much as he tried not to be like his father, his gut reaction was just to push people away. He thought about calling Eliza, but she had her own issues to deal with now that Mycroft was finally coming to the end of his tether. The other option was her older sister, Anna, but she was busy spending the summer as an intern and didn’t have any time to spare for his petty problems. Sighing, Hamish simply slumped back into his fathers chair and pulled his knees up underneath him, watching the news reel across the bottom of the screen before noticing something.

**_PROFESSOR FOUND DEAD IN ISLINGTON HOME AFTER ARSON ATTEMPT AT THE HOUSE LAST MONTH._ **

He reached for the controls, turning up the volume in time to catch the end of the report. “…at the same address less than five weeks ago. Police are due to issue a statement but sources confirm that one shot was heard from the flat although further details are unclear. Drawn blinds and an open window give a clue to what may be inside the three bedroom flat that took up the third floor of the converted town house, with neighbors saying he was a quiet man who lived with a teenage daughter whose whereabouts are unknown at this time. At around eleven, the professors’ students began laying flowers at the steps of his home, less than a three-minuet walk from where he taught at City of Islington College. Professor J. M. Enfield will be dearly missed by his…”

Eyes widening in surprise, things started to make sense. The teenage daughter, his teenage daughter they showed an old school photograph of with those piercing grey eyes. They wanted to talk to her, said the last she had been seen was a few nights ago as she walked along Tottenham Court Road. The whole case was baffling to him, but the CCTV pictures showed a mop of dark hair in that familiar long coat.

 _God, I hope she is safe._   _Please, just let me see her again._


End file.
